


Dance in the Wake

by Wander_Lust5225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Lust5225/pseuds/Wander_Lust5225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the war is over things are starting to fall apart. Warnings: Bisexuality F/F, F/M, implied rape, bdsm Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance in the Wake

The full moon hung high in the sky illuminating the open window to her right. Her tired eyes blinked at it dimly as she slowly awoke from her slumber. She turned away from it slowly expecting to see her fiancé asleep beside her. It took a few seconds still with her sleep-muddled mind to process the empty sheets beside her. She frowned, running a hand over the slight depression that shaped from her lovers form. The sheets were cold.

Confused, she sat up, her long ginger hair sliding over her shoulders as she looked around the room and listened for any sign of her love. Not finding anything, she pulled back the comforter and got out of bed, grabbing a silk robe as she passed.

"Harry?" she called out as she tied the sash, moving to close the window. She tried not to panic when she got no response. Her feet padded across the hard wood floors as she moved about the house, checking for him.

"Harry?" she called as went, giving up on checking for him on the top floor and heading downstairs.

She checked all over the house, but he was no where to be fine. She went back to the kitchen and looked out the window to the backyard of Godric's Hollow, finding nothing but vast expanse of land and woods. She crossed from the kitchen to the family room, where the door to the backyard was. Opening it she found the door unlocked and stepped out into the night.

Immediately she found him. He hovered about fifty feet in the air on his broom facing away from her toward the full moon. Her fear and panic immediately dissipated as she gazed at his back, silhouetted by the light to be replaced with indignation. He couldn't have left her a note? It would have taken all of five seconds to write 'hey love, had a bad dream and needed a quick fly.'

No, not her Harry. Instead he went off and let her worry herself into a fit. She gave a long suffering sigh as she leaned against the door frame and watched him.

Sometimes...sometimes she felt so tired. It was hard being the finance to 'the-boy-who-lived' the 'savior-of-the-wizarding-world' his needs and wants they... it was just tough. She knew she could never fully understand him and what he went through. The war touched everyone but not like it did Harry.

It was hard for her but Merlin she loved the man. She wouldn't give him up for anything. Even when he shut her out, even on his darkest days.

She watched as his arm went up and his head tilted back. Her eyes widened as she realized he just took a swig of something. Frowning she walked back to the kitchen to the small space they set aside for liquor in the cabinet. Yep, the firewhiskey was gone. Her hand squeezed against the knob of the cabinet.

It was one of those knights then.

She went back outside and sat down on the stairs to wait out his brooding. She would have flown up there but she knew he wanted to be alone. Needed to be alone. So she did what she did best, what she's always done. She waited for him.

* * *

 

"Ginny!"

Her light brown eyes rose to clash with darker brown. A small smile erupted over her face as Hermione Granger, muggle-born bookworm extraordinaire, stepped over to help her out of her fireplace. She accepted a hand from her friend, using the other to brush floo powder and soot off of her person before wrapping her unsuspecting friend into a big hug without preamble.

It took only a few seconds for the unruly hair brunette to respond, patting her back soothingly. She sighed closing her eyes, ashamed at how the tumultuous storm of emotions wracking through her made her so needy for a hug.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione sighed, her voice sooth and comforting, understanding without understanding. Ginny released her, reigning in her emotions. She didn't want to create a stir. She just needed...she just needed an ear without acting too dramatic like her mother would.

Hermione watched her, those eyes not missing a thing. She looked away from them and noted the pretty tea set ready on the small round table by the kitchen.

"Come, I've got tea ready and you can tell me all about what's wrong." Hermione said, crossing over to said tea and sitting down.

"It's such a pretty set." Ginny commented taking a seat across from her and fixing a cup. Hermione beamed at her.

"It was my grand-mère's. She got it as a wedding present from her cousin who claims it was from the royal family. Says he bought it at some museum auction for a wickedly expensive price. My grand-mère was not inclined to believe him and neither am I but you never know." She said with a shrug and coy little smile before taking a sip.

Ginny smiled a smile she felt looked strained. The mention of wedding had her mind immediately on what had brought her here in the first place. Hermione, ever so observant, picked up on that and her smile fell as she replaced her cup.

"Gin-"

"It's not a big deal, really." Ginny immediately cut in, forcibly stilling her fidgeting hands. "I'm just concerned about Harry."

Instantly, Hermione's face got serious, dark eyes focused, alert, protective. The strong reaction in the other girl toward her fiancé was something Ginny readily accepted. Unlike other girls, Ginny knew full well that dating Harry meant in some respect sharing him with Hermione...and of course Ron. She did not try to control it, no matter how it might have made her feel. She just had to believe in their relationship and it didn't hurt that Harry constantly referred to Hermione as his sister.

She had felt a little better, no matter how much she hated feeling so, when Hermione and Ron were still dating. No she wasn't sure what they were. Though they hadn't officially called it quits, she knew for a fact her idiotic brother was bagging Chastity Macmillan since the girl was a beater on the Holly Heads with her. She 'd seen them disappear often enough to know what was going on, though neither said anything. Yet, he always came to family functions with Hermione and they still carried on as a couple would, meeting on the weekends and the like.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Her voice was tense, as if she was ready to spring into action at any second to rescue a poor damsel in distress. The tone made Ginny sigh, feeling as if she were making a big deal out of nothing. It wasn't like Harry were in any danger.

"He's been...brooding lately-more so than usual and he won't tell me why. He's hardly even sleeping anymore or if he is, he's not doing it next to me. When talking didn't help I threatened to put a sleeping draught in his drink and now he's barely even eating."

Hermione's eyes narrowed ponderously, her fingers -still inked stained like they were in Hogwarts- fingered around the rim of her tea cup.

"Do you think its nightmares about the war or something else?" She asked finally.

Ginny shrugged, running a hand through her long fiery locks. If she were being honest, she really hoped it was something like nightmares from the war and not something like he was regretting being with her. She prayed that he hadn't found someone else from auror training. Merlin she wouldn't be able to handle that.

"I think it's about the war. He...he really loves being an auror so it's not about that, I don't think. I'm not even sure though because he won't talk to me about it at all. Not about training or his dreams." Ginny sighed, taking a sip of her cold tea.

"I'll ask Ron if he's heard anything that might suggest it's work related. I'll also talk to Harry, try to pry casually. Harry can so very stubborn sometimes. It might take a combined effort between all of us if he didn't break down already with you."

Ginny nodded but felt no relief. She hated going to other people about personal problems, she was like Harry in that sense. Yet this time he really left her with no choice. She just hoped someone could get to him, even if it had to be Hermione.

* * *

 

Hermione's breath as she neared her peak. Perspiration glistened all over her body and she rode the face of her pretty blonde Ravenclaw friend. Faster and faster she thrust her hips over Luna mouth, moving her clit furiously over her tongue. She opened her eyes headily to gaze down at the other girl to find Luna's baby blue eyes staring right back up at her.

"Oh god!" She hissed, closing her eyes again and squeezing her own breasts working herself even faster. In the next breath, her orgasim washed over her, her pussy contracting as she fell over the edge. She cried out, stilling in her rapture. Luna moaned, moving her on head to continue to fuck her with her tongue. Hermione reached a hand to grip the girls hair, her sensitive clit not able to take Luna's relentless tongue.

She flopped down onto her side on the bed, panting in excursion. After a moment she slowly opened her eyes to find Luna curled toward her, her face still slick with her arousal, those eyes staring at her in that peculiar way only she could do.

"There almost all gone." the blonde said making Hermione smile. She needed no clarification on what 'they' were, only that when their were too many of them Luna insisted she help Hermione get rid of them.

"After that I thought all of them would be." she replied as Luna climb on top of her, sliding her legs between hers so their sex were touching.

"Not enough, they require a little more." She responded slowly started to move her hips over her hers, their clits rubbing together deliciously. Hermione arched, feeling the friction in just the right places.

Apparently, Luna wasn't as she suddenly changed positions, taking Hermione's legs and practically folding them over her torso, exposing her so openly until she seated herself over her thighs. This angle their pussy's were touching even more intimately and Hermione cried out as Luna started furiously moving her her. The sounds of wet pussy sliding over wet pussy and their heavy breathing filled the room.

"Oh!" Hermione gripped the sheets below her as blood pound furiously, tension building low in her belly. The sensation of the other girls wet clit furiously sliding over her own sensitive one was enough to send hermione over the edge again, her pussy walls contracting with her petite orgasim. Yet Luna didn't stop, slowing down to a slower pace, rotating her hips around and around over hers.

"I think I'm going to come again and your barely touching me." Hermione moaned making Luna give a tinkling laugh.

"Good. You should, they'll go away completely if you do." So she did, another small orgasim sailing through her. Luna still kept going through, quickening her pace, her skinny body working hard. She started hunching over her making her long blonde hair tickle Hermione's skin. She watched as Luna face turned into pained bliss, cries escaping her pink lips. She knew Luna was started to reach her own completion when her hips started moving erratically. She spread her legs apart, and reached between them to Luna's ass, gripping and pushing her so she would keep going.

Luna arched above her, eyes rolling up. Hermione pushed gently backwards, hovering over her and sliding her hand between Luna's legs. Her fingers encountered gushing wetness as she easily pushed two fingers inside her, fucking her furiously with them. Luna screamed out then, body writhing as she fell into another wave of bliss.

"Too much!" the other girl panted making Hermione smile. She extracted her fingers nonetheless. Reaching forward she pressed a quick kiss to her panting lips before she hopped off the bed.

"Thanks again Luna for helping me." She said as she grabbed her wand and cast scourgify on Luna and herself.

"Not at all Hermione, anytime." Luna panted still in the same position on her bed. Another flick from her wand and she was fully dressed, now if only her hair was so easily rectified. She walked off to Luna bathroom fighting with it to at least tame a little. After a few moments Luna came walking in and started to shower.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you Luna." she called once she finally managed to get her hair into a braid.

"Tell Harry I said hello and that he really should get the essence of Janus like I told him."

Hermione frowned, turning her eyes on the silhouette of luna.

"Why would you tell Harry to get essence of janus for? That's only used on patients who have mental illnesses."

"Well, Harry left a door open in his head. Essence of Janus closes all doors, you know. So it will help him."

Hermione shook her head on how completely wrong that was but didn't bother trying to correct her.

"Luna don't you ever buy that stuff and take it without calling me over first." that way she could break it before her friend makes herself even more delusional.

"I won't buy it, I'm not the one who needs it. Harry does."

"Right, well, good. I've got to go now Luna. Bye."

"Bye! Come back again when you need to."

Hermione sighed. She'll be back again alright, especially after seeing Harry.

* * *

 

Standing under the shower head, Harry braced himself with one hand against the cold wall, head bowed as he let the water cool his hot skin. Jutting from his pelvis a thick long erection stood at attention, begging to be dealt with, pre cum weeping from the tip. He shut his eyes and fought the feeling.

Again, he had one of those dream or at least he thought they were dreams despite how vivid they were, how...intense and detailed. Merlin, he really hoped they were dreams. Or did he? What did it say about him if his mind were coming up with them? But if they weren't and they were real...

God, he felt disgusted with himself. No more than disgust. He hadn't felt such self hatred since he got Sirius killed. What the fuck was wrong with him? How could he possibly get so god damned turned on by...he couldn't even think about it. It was too sick.

Images sprung up in his mind unwarranted. Bonded hands behind a back, pert ass red from slaps straining upwards as a girl kneeled before him, her eyes watering with a mouth filled with his cock. The feeling of being encased in hat wet hot mouth so deliriously good it made him brutal as he forcibly hit the back of her throat, making her take him impossibly further by swallowing around his length to the point where he could see his cock lodged in her throat. The feelings that erupted with that image, feelings that couldn't possibly be his but were his during that moment. That delight as she chocked around his shaft. The knowledge of a spell in his mind that would ease her discomfort at being so thoroughly deep throated, but not saying it because her suffering pleased him more.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!" He chanted as his cock twitched. He was such a sick fuck for reacting this way!

That girl, that girl he cruelly deep throated was Hermione! It was so wrong, so, so wrong to think of her that way. She was like his sister! His best mate's girlfriend! If that wasn't reason enough, it was Hermione, she was always asexual to Harry. Just the bossy, brilliant, sometimes scary, unbelievably kind hearted but most especially asexual, best friend type. He could never...no-scratch that. He would be lying if he said he never thought of her like that. He had in the past, especially in second and third year but during that time Harry couldn't help but think that way toward anything in a skirt and it was completely different to the level of depravity he reached with her in his dreams. Yet those had been brief moments when his mind was all messed up from Voldemort.

But God those images of her...they were driving him fucking mad. The things he had done to her and her reactions. She fucking loved it, she'd scream and cry and beg for more. Harry shivered. He needed to stop thinking of this or he'd never get this erection down.

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione steeled herself before she through the floo powder into the hearth.

"Godric's Hollow!" She cried in a clear crisp voice before she was engulfed in the green fire.

When the green light faded, Hermione carefully stepped out into Harry and Ginny's living room. All was dark, quiet and still in the house but that didn't stop Hermione as she wiped out her wand and cast homenum Revello, finding the sole occupant in the home beside herself to be in the bathroom. Sighing, she crossed the room with ease, navigating around the home like she had lived there all her life. As she went past the kitchen, she spotted an empty fire whiskey bottle, making her frown.

Ginny hadn't been entirely forthcoming with the full extent of Harry's behavior, she could see. Whatever was going on, it had to be pretty bad if he was drinking again. He had sworn he wouldn't touch the stuff anymore after he proposed to Ginny. She turned on the landing, heading down the long hall to the master bedroom on the far right.

She entered without knocking and stepped right up to the bathroom door, knocking unceremoniously.

"Gin? I thought-"

"It's not Ginny, Harry. She's on her way to France for the game, like she said she would be. I came cause we need to talk." She waited as a long pause followed, leaning against the door with her head tilted to hear him better.

"Harry?" She asked, concerned when he didn't answer.

"Give me a minute. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" She frowned at his voice. He sounded...off.

"Alright," she answered, sounding confused and a little put out even to her own ears.

Had she overstepped her boundaries coming to his home completely unannounced? But this was Harry, not some mere was his was hers and visa versa unless there was some new decorum she wasn't aware of now that he was engaged? Anxiously she sat down on the couch in the family room, her posture most proper in her worry, eyes staring unseeingly toward the staircase. She really hated the idea of...boundaries forming between them.

Maybe...but no, that would be impossible. Harry, while having being more emotionally in tune to others than someone like, say Ron, was far from being observant. He rarely ever tried to delve further than face value when it came to others so she highly doubted he could know anything. Yes, her secrets were safe with her. The thought relaxed her a little, making her posture not as stiff as before.

Hearing his footsteps on the stairs, she snapped out of her thoughts just as he entered her field of vision. His damp hair raven hair fell into his bespectacled eyes, and there were still some drops of water on his skin. She watched entranced as a drop clung precariously to the end of his hair before it fell glide down to his jaw. She followed the trail of water as it ran down his Adam's apple before she forced her eyes to meet his.

She was shocked to find him staring intensely back at her, not moving. Immediately, her heart jumped to her throat at the fixated way he watched her. He looked...he looked like, but no...

Memories she suppressed burned in the forefront of her mind. Suddenly, without any warning the floodgates of bottled up emotions released inside of her. Her body came alive. Heat swarmed through her, flushing her skin and her lips parted to suck in a sharp breath at the onslaught of emotions. Harry, quiet and completely unreadable, took it all in, slowly trailing that intense gaze down her body. Her hands clenched as her eyes fluttered. She could practically feel the weight of his gaze on her, it made ever nerve on her body hyper aware.

Damn, this was not good.

Sucking in a deep breath and closing her eyes from the sight of him, she struggled for a moment with herself. A part of her, a part that had been dormant for so long rose again. This part was conditioned to respond to this type of Harry. It had her trembling and aching in ways she had forgotten. Rationality won out in the end. This was not that Harry. It never could be him again. How dare she even confuse the two for a second.

Opening her eyes again, she nearly fell off the couch at how close Harry suddenly was to her.

"Harry!" She gasped out, something flickered over his face, gone too quick for her to evaluate. He released her gaze then, eyes flicking to the coffee table before he sat down next to her.

He was too close.

She could smell him. She bit her lip as an irrational urge to lean in and burrow in his neck rose. She needed to put distance between them. She needed to realign herself. She needed to put Harry back into that locked place she'd sealed him in.

She stood abruptly making Harry's head snap up to look at her. He frowned up at her and opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off before he could.

"Got any butterbeer? I'm parched." she walked away as she spoke, almost wincing at how breathless she sounded even to her own ears. She needed to calm down. This was just Harry. Harry who was like a brother to her, engaged to Ginny. She opened his refrigerator, feeling a little calmer.

Yes, she had always thought Harry to be attractive and that slipped sometimes but she could control herself. This was still Harry after all.

"I'm sorry if I came at a bad time," she continued, calm nonchalant. Just like usual. "Ginny came by earlier before she left and told me I should come by to check on yo-" She nearly dropped her butterbeer when she turned to find him leaning with his arms crossed against the open threshold between the kitchen and the family room, just watching her.

All the progress she made in her head flew right back out the window in the wake of his heady gaze. Heart hammering, her hand clenched around the cool bottle of her drink. Damn, this was not good at all. She looked away from him, to the safety of the floor.

"Harry, what's going on?" she managed to get out, this time wincing at the sound of her voice. She took a swig of her drink to mask it, trying to ignore the weight of his gaze. That all too familiar feeling crept over her. She felt trapped, vulnerable, unsteady yet she ached in her most intimate place. Her body thrummed with the need to be touched.

No, this is Harry. Harry! She could take charge here.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she hissed, forcing her eyes back to his before she turned and slammed her drink at the dark granite counter. "What is going on with you Harry?" she repeated. When he didn't respond right away she turned toward him again in frustration.

"I thought they were dreams," his voice was so low, controlled. It reminded her all too much of the way he used to speak. She shivered and fully resigned herself, submitting now. Harry took three long strides to her and she watched his progress headily, hand clenched on the counter behind her. Standing before he, he gazed down at her and now she could place that look in his eyes, lust. His hand reached up and every nerve in her body anticipated where he would put that hand. She gasped when he trailed it up the curve of her neck into her hair, before he clenched and pulled her hair back, holding her in a tight grip. Her eyelashes fluttered a moan escaping her.

"I know you..." he said it with quiet awe. "I know your body. I know how you liked to be fucked. I'm the one that fucked you."

She closed her eyes, letting his words and voice wash over her. She felt beyond aroused. She wanted him inside of her now.

"But how is that possible, Hermione?" She couldn't process his question, not when she was so focused on what he was making her feel. She needed to feel him against her. She wanted to taste him in any and ever way possible. She arched her body to try to get closer to him but he was just one step away from her. His grip tightened further, bending her back.

"Answer me." he ordered, his voice now harsh. Fuck, she loved when he talked like that.

"I.." she tried to wrap her head on what he was asking, and it took a few seconds before she realized. It brought her back slightly as she realized where this conversation was heading.

"It wasn't you Harry, just your body." She knew he got the implications when he immediately released his grip and backed away from her. Horror dawned on his face and she responded in kind.

"Fuck! No, he...you..." Hermione closed her eyes as Harry started to pace, fisting his hands into his own hair. Well this was it. She needed to explain.

She opened her mouth and began.


End file.
